deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shantae vs. Midna
Shantae vs. Midna is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle featuring Shantae, the main protagonist of the Shantae series, and Midna, a character from the Legend of Zelda series. This page was created by GalacticAttorney. Shantae vs. Midna.png|' GalacticAttorney' NJNJKNJKNJKNJKNJNNNJKNJKNJKNJK.png|'TheKnucklesKid123' Description Nintendo vs. WayForward! The two magical hair-whippers go toe-to-toe! Can the princess of the Twilight Realm overcome the guardian genie of Scuttle Town? '' Intro Wiz: These two magical girls both have one particular thing in common... '''Boomstick: HAIR that is also a WEAPON! They whip their hair back and forth, they whip their hair back and forth...' Wiz: Ugh... Boomstick: Sorry, I had to get that out of my system. Anyway, it's Shantae, the half-genie hero... Wiz: ...And Midna, the Twilight Princess. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Shantae Wiz: Long, long ago in Sequin Land, the world was protected by the beautiful Guardian Genies. They protected the world from monsters and other threats, and their heroism won peace for many years. Boomstick: During which time the Guardian Genies fell in love with mortal men. Birds and bees ensued, and badda bing, badda boom, you've got Half-Genies. Wiz: ...Can you ever be professional? Boomstick: I have no idea what you're talking about. Wiz: *sigh* ...Half-Genies, all of them girls, were humanlike in appearance but exhibited magical abilities, making them sort of a middle ground between the two species. Boomstick: However, over time, the Guardian Genies disappeared, and evil began to rise again. Both new enemies and ancient evil were stirring in Sequin Land, eager to wreak havoc. Wiz: So the Half-Genies chose kingdoms to defend until the peace could be restored. One such kingdom was Scuttle Town, a popular port town on the coast of Sequin Land. Boomstick: Pirates were a common sight there, but they were beginning to become increasingly aggressive, so Scuttle Town reached out, calling for a Genie to come and protect them. Wiz: Eventually, their call was answered in the form of a young Half-Genie girl. Her name was Shantae. Boomstick: Mmm... Boy, if I were a video game character... Wiz: Boomstick! She's only in her teens! You pig! Boomstick: AHEM! What!? No, I definitely wasn't staring... (Cue We Love Burning Town) Wiz: ...Ugh. Shantae's first challenge as the Guardian Genie of Scuttle Town was to defend it from the pirate Risky Boots and her crew of Tinkerbats. Sounds like a little too much for a teenage girl, right? Boomstick: Well, luckily for Shantae, her Half-Genie side gives her magical abilities, like the power to shoot fireballs from her hands or summon little clouds that shoot electricity. Wiz: However, Shantae's most iconic ability is her Hair Whip, where she flicks her long, purple ponytail out like a whip. Boomstick: Seriously!? Her most common attack is a whip of her hair!? There's no way that can be effective. Wiz: It's strong enough to break rocks and can kill enemies in just a few strikes. Boomstick: ...What kind of hair gel does that? Wiz: However, Shantae's most powerful form of her magic use comes in the form of her dances. By belly dancing, she can teleport places and she can transform into a variety of different animals. Boomstick: Some of these animals include a monkey, an elephant, a mermaid, a spider, a harpy, a Tinkerbat, a crab, and more! Wiz: This doesn't mean that Shantae relies solely on magic, however. After she lost her powers to Risky Boots at the end of Risky's Revenge - Boomstick: Oh, right: spoilers. Wiz: - She received combat training from her friends Sky and Bolo, making her prevalent in martial arts. She can perform stylish dodges and recoveries, and knows a variety of close-quarter kick attacks, such as the Power Kick, the Drill Kick, and the Uppercut Kick. Plus, in The Pirate's Curse, ''she gains gear from Risky Boots, like a scimitar, a flintlock pistol, and a cannon. Additionally, she can purchase items from the shop like Pike Balls and health potions. '''Boomstick: Shantae is fast enough to outrun Rottytops, the fastest zombie in the underworld - which, while not sounding all that impressive, means that she can run at speeds of around 50 miles per hour - and is strong enough to push massive blocks of rock with her HAIR.' Wiz: She's defeated Risky Boot's mechanized pirate ship, a dark version of herself called Nega-Shantae, Risky Boots herself, the ancient Pirate Master who is easily five times her size (WITHOUT her magic), a tank piloted by the Ammo Baron, and... Squid Baron. B'oomstick: Despite wielding evidently incredible power, Shantae is very hard on herself. She considers herself a bad role model because of her bad temper and fashion choice - which I have no issue with - and believes that only being Half-Genie is not good enough for the people of Sequin Land.' Wiz: Still, Shantae is one of the most powerful Half-Genies in existence. Evildoers all over the land fear her name, and she is praised all over Sequin Land for her heroic acts. Boomstick: And her private shows! Magic Spyglass: KNOW THAT IF YOU WISH TO LOOK THROUGH ME, I MUST FIRST LOOK THROUGH YOU. Shantae: I certainly hope you mean through my heart or soul or something. Magic Spyglass: OF COURSE THAT'S WHAT I MEANT! Midna (Cue Midna's Theme) Wiz: Long ago in the Kingdom of Hyrule, when the Triforce had just been birthed, a group of sorcerers known only as the Interlopers attempted to seize control of the Sacred Realm, the resting place of said artifact, so as to attain its indescribable power. Boomstick: Naturally, they got curb-stomped by the Golden Goddesses, and as punishment they were sealed away in a dark dimension known as the Twilight Realm for all of eternity. After many years of trying to escape, the Interlopers eventually grew accustomed to their prison and colonized it. Wiz: After centuries of imprisonment, evolution and natural selection began to take hold. The Interlopers, due to the Twilight Realm's eternal darkness, evolved into a race of gentle, dark creatures called the Twili. Boomstick: They established a form of democracy and held elections to decide who would be the leader of all the Twili. One of them was a beautiful noblewoman who was chosen to be ruler instead of a servant of the previous royal family. Her name was Midna. Wiz: Zant, the servant she defeated in the election, was furious that the Twili had chosen Midna over him. Because of this, he met with Ganondorf and exchanged his loyalty to the dark lord for incredible dark magic. He cursed Midna to take the form of an imp-like Twili and usurped the throne for himself. Not yet satisfied with his power, he invaded the peaceful world of Hyrule, aiming to take it over and expand his rule. Boomstick: So Midna escaped from the Twili and sought out the latest version of Link and recruited him to save both his world and hers. Also... she doesn't wear clothes. So... Wiz: Did you have to bring that up? Boomstick: No, but I wanted to. Wiz: ...Somebody help me. (Cue Hyrule Field - Twilight Princess) Boomstick: As a Twili, Midna possesses the natural ability to drag things into and out of the Twilight. But that's not all she can do. Wiz: The headpiece Midna wears in her imp form is actually a piece of the Fused Shadow, an ancient relic of incredible shadow magic created by an ancient race and used in the past by her ancestors, the Interlopers. While wearing this, she can tap into its magic for a variety of uses. Boomstick: The most notable of which is her hair! She can extend her hair like a third arm, complete with a hand of hair on the end. She can reach for a seemingly indefinite distance with it and can make it change size at will. In fact, her hair-hand-thingy is strong enough to topple Beast Ganon! Wiz: Her hand can also perform telekinesis on objects that are inanimate after shooting energy into them. She can also summon Twili portals to summon items or Twilight Wolves from an unknown hammer space. Boomstick: Plus, she can separate her body into Twili particles and move freely through solid objects, which is essentially teleporting. She can break down others' bodies into Twili particles to transport them as well. She can also hide in the shadows of 'light dwellers,' or just non-Twili people. Wiz: But that's not all she can do with the power of the Fused Shadow. Using her hammer space, she can pocket and store the rest of the fragments of the Fused Shadow for later use. When she has all four pieces, she can perform some pretty insane feats. Boomstick: She can combine the four pieces to create a giant Twili spear, or she can put them on herself and transform into... this... thing. Wiz: Although the Fused Shadow Monster may be grotesque in appearance, it's not to be trifled with. Its power is enormous, being able to wield the massive Twili spear and crawl up walls like a spider. Boomstick: It can even go toe-to-toe with Ganondorf! You know, the one guy who can deflect insta-death curses and all that? Wiz: Even with the immense power of the Twili, Midna's not infallible. She's been taken out fairly easily by Zant before, and she still lost to Ganondorf even with the power of the Fused Shadow. To add to this, the Fused Shadow is not unbreakable and can be shattered, and like other Twili, Midna cannot stand to be in the light for very long in her physical form, and prolonged exposure to light will eventually kill her. Boomstick: Plus, if Midna loses the piece of the Fused Shadow she wears as a hat, she loses the majority of her magical powers, including the powers of her hair. Plus, she's bossy and headstrong, making her quick to a fight. But still, Midna's insanely powerful. This is one imp-princess-Twili-thing you don't want angry at you. Midna: So, you're not absolutely stupid after all! Boomstick: THE F*CK DID YOU JUST CALL M-''' Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Scuttle Town It was 5:03 AM in Scuttle Town. Doors were locked and people were snoozing. Lights were turned off. It was the only real time the town was at peace. Villains need sleep too, after all. On the west side of town was a bridge, and across the bridge was a small lighthouse. Inside the top floor of this lighthouse slept Shantae, the Guardian Genie - or Half-Genie, rather - of the town. She snoozed comfortably in her bed, dreams of her adventures dancing (literally) in her head. Suddenly, an explosion from town shook the Earth, and woke Shantae up. Shantae: Hmm? She looked at the clock next to her bed. Then she groaned. Shantae: Seriously!? 5:03!? It's not even light out yet, for Pete's sake! Nevertheless, Shantae had a duty as Guardian Genie to thwart whatever evil was attacking. She quickly changed from her pajamas into her typical red outfit and put her hair up into her trademark ponytail. As she was pulling on her elf-like shoes, she heard her door open from downstairs. ???: Shantae! Wake up! It was the voice of Shantae's friend, Sky. Shantae: I'm coming, I'm coming! Shantae pulled on her final shoe and zipped down the ladder. The landed swiftly and looked at Sky, who was looking frightened. Sky: Shantae! Black monsters are attacking Scuttle Town! You've got to help! Shantae: Is it the Tinkerbats again? Sky shook her head. Sky: No! We've never seen anything like these things before! Shantae grimaced. She then pushed past Sky and ran out towards Scuttle Town. Shantae: C'mon, let's go! There's no time to waste! Sky: Right! The two ran across the bridge and into Scuttle Town. When they arrived, Shantae was shocked to see short, stubby little black and white creatures with red eyes ransacking the buildings and causing chaos. Sky: Do you think we can stop them? Shantae: Of course we can! I'm ret-2-go! Shantae leapt forward and began to whip the small monsters with her hair. They exploded into small puffs of smoke after being attacked, and Shantae felt confident. Shantae: Boy, if these things are all that's threatening the town right now, this'll be over in a snap! Almost as if on cue, a voice shouted out behind Shantae. ???: HEY! The Half-Genie whirled around in surprise. One of the small black creatures was floating towards her. It had long orange hair and a strange rock mask with carved images, and it appeared to be female due to its body sculpture. ???: Stop attacking my subjects! Shantae: You stop raiding my home! Who are you, anyway? The small, impish creature seemed angry. ???: I am Midna, the princess of the Twilight. My people are running dangerously low on food and supplies after the war on Hyrule, so we're going to be taking some from your world. Shantae gritted her teeth as the stench of smoke from the burning buildings clouded her nostrils. Shantae: Over my dead body, miss! As the Guardian Genie of Scuttle Town, it's my duty to protect the people! So I have to ask you to leave! Shantae's fists clenched tightly. (Cue this music) Shantae: Or am I going to have to force you out? Midna giggled, seemingly amused. Midna: If that's how it's going to be... I'd love to see you try. FIGHT! Shantae blasted a fireball at Midna and immediately began to belly dance afterward. Midna's hair extended into a hand and swatted the fireball away, but when she looked over to where Shantae had been she was no longer there. Shantae reappeared behind Midna and lashed out at her with some Hair Whip attacks. When Midna slipped out of her hair's range, Shantae blasted another fireball, this one nailing Midna in the back. Midna flew away from Shantae, shouting out in pain. When she recovered, she turned to glare at the Half-Genie. Midna: Okay, so you're tougher than you look. Big whoop! Your magic can't compare to mine! A Twilight portal appeared behind Midna and a snarling Twilight Wolf emerged. Midna mounted the wolf and they charged towards Shantae. In response, Shantae belly danced and transformed into an elephant. She charged at the wolf and drove her shoulder into the canine, the immense force behind elephant Shantae sending Midna and the wolf flying back. The wolf faded into Twilight particles upon impact with the ground, and Midna rolled back. Shantae transformed back into her human form and walked toward Midna. Shantae: Want to surrender yet? I'll let you go now if you want to. Instead of responding, Midna's hair reformed its hand and lashed out. It grabbed Shantae and slammed her into the ground a few times, earning cries of pain. Then it threw her aside and into the air. Shantae recovered mid-flight and landed swiftly on a nearby rooftop. Shantae: So, no surrender, then. Fine by me! Shantae belly danced again and she transformed into a harpy. She took to the air and flew at Midna, slashing at the Twili princess with her talons at breakneck speed. Midna shrieked in pain as the claws dug into her skin. She faded into the shadows just before Shantae could get another cut in. Shantae transformed back and looked around for Midna, itching to fight. Shantae: What's the matter? Scared? Midna reappeared a ways away from Shantae. Shantae turned to face her. Shantae: C'mon and fight me! Midna just grinned maliciously. Midna: I don't need to. Midna pointed to behind Shantae, and she turned to see a Twilight wolf pounce at her. The ferocious animal bit into Shantae's arm, and she screamed in pain. She wrapped the end of her hair around the wolf's throat and pulled hard, choking the wolf into unconsciousness. Shantae: Bad dog! Bad dog! (End music) Shantae, covering her bleeding arm, turned to look at Midna again. The Twili had three odd-looking rock objects floating round her. Shantae: Uh... What are those? Midna: These are the Fused Shadows. And they are the instruments of your demise! (Cue this music) They locked on to the odd mask Midna had on. Midna was flung around in the air for a moment before massive tentacles sprouted from the bottom. Whatever Midna was now stood on those tentacles and roared at Shantae, pulling a massive golden spear out of seemingly nowhere. Shantae: Oh... crud. Shantae performed a quick belly dance and transformed into a monkey. She leaped into the air, narrowly avoiding the massive spear as it was thrust at her. She landed on the spear shaft and ran up it, eventually running on one of the massive tentacles. She reverted back to human form and continued to run quickly up the tentacle. The Fused Shadow Monster roared in anger and lashed at Shantae with its tentacles. Shantae jumped over them and rolled under them, swiftly avoiding each massive swing. When she was nearing the beast's head, she took out Risky's Scimitar and readied it in her hand. At the monster's shoulder, Shantae leaped up and, with a mighty cry, brought the sword down onto the beast's head. The monster roared in agony and a bright white light erupted from the crack in its head. Shantae, sensing danger, leaped from its head and pulled out the Pirate Hat, using it to glide down onto a nearby rooftop safely. When the blinding light faded, Midna, back in normal form, was laying on the ground, completely stunned. She sat up suddenly and noticed something missing. Her hand flashed to her forehead as a horrifying realization was made by her. The Fused Shadow was gone. She noticed it laying a few meters away, broken in half with the scimitar laying in the middle of the two pieces. She scrambled towards it and clutched it, dumbfounded. Midna heard the sound of something landing behind her. She whirled around to see Shantae, an angry look on her face. Midna got up and tried to run, knowing she was no match for the Half-Genie without the Fused Shadow. However, Shantae teleported in front of her, and Midna ran smack into Shantae and fell over. Shantae wrapped the end of her ponytail around Midna's throat and glared at her menacingly. Shantae: Time for you to pay for the destruction you've caused! Midna braced for some kind of killing blow, but instead Shantae turned her towards the ocean. Midna, confused, looked out over the waters and was terrified by what she saw. The sun was coming up. She struggled against Shantae's headlock to no avail, unable to teleport away without the Fused Shadow. The rising sun eventually fell on her, and she screamed out in sheer agony as she was killed by the sun's rays. Shantae tossed her corpse aside. Shantae: Don't mess with me. K.O.! (Cue Burning Town - GaMetal) Boomstick: See, Wiz? Being a pig helps predict fights. The sexier of the two always wins. Wiz: ...Can I get a new co-host? Boomstick: No. Wiz: ...Let's just talk about the fight. While Midna far trumps Shantae in experience, being the ruler of an entire species, Shantae's magic and abilities are more suited to combat than Midna's, whose magic is more useful for exploration and puzzle solving. Boomstick: And Midna's hair may seem crazy strong, don't take her Beast Ganon toppling feat for more than it is. Wiz: During the feat, Midna is clearly receiving help from Wolf Link in pulling Beast Ganon over. We can safely assume that Wolf Link's strength is about on par with his strength in human form, meaning that Wolf Link would be doing the majority of the Ganon-tipping. Boomstick: Plus, once Midna lost the Fused Shadow she wore as a hat thingy, the majority of her magic powers were lost, and that about sealed her fate. Wiz: And while the Fused Shadow Monster may seem enormous and powerful, Shantae has trumped over foes many times her size before. She's defeated the Ammo Baron and his tank and the ancient Pirate Master WITHOUT HER MAGIC, meaning that she was more than capable of bringing down the Fused Shadow Monster. Boomstick: And so, after a hair-raising battle, Midna was finally made to face the light. Wiz: The winner is Shantae. Who were you rooting for? Shantae Midna Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:GalacticAttorney Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Legend of Zelda vs Shantae themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo vs WayForward themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015